


Филателия сомнительного толка

by lieutenant_kasatka



Series: Hartwin [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, гарри уполз
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_kasatka/pseuds/lieutenant_kasatka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эггзи оставляет Гарри записки, а тот их собирает и тайно вклеивает в альбом. Эггзи случайно находит этот альбом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Филателия сомнительного толка

**Author's Note:**

> текст - одно большое допущение в пользу того, что гарри харт может вообще вклеивать чьи-то записочки в альбом. сплошной огромный кусок флаффа, даже если местами он им не выглядит, плюс авторское отбитое чувство юмора. но очень с любовью  
> гарри уполз, и с его уползания, собственно, повествование и отсчитывается. спасение мира остается где-то за кадром, в кадре - совместный быт и странный способ налаживания отношений

Начинается все случайно, как и большинство лучших в жизни вещей. Гарри открывает глаза, и первое, что он видит - больничный потолок, смутно белеющий в нечетком пока поле зрения. Следом он видит опутывающие его трубочки и провода, норовящие перекрутиться, пока он пытается сесть. Третьей вещью, которую он видит, становится записка. На ней торопливым почерком Эггси накарябано: "Гарри, я сидел у твоего одра последние две недели, не отходя, но именно сейчас вышел на пять минут. А ты, конечно, выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы очнуться. P. S. Гарри, НИКОГДА блин так больше не делай. PPS. Я про смерть, если что."  
Гарри тихо смеется, сжимая в руках изжеванную бумажку. Он бы еще на фантике от сникерса написал.  
Потом Гарри смотрит на дату на часах, и понимает, что был в коме значительно дольше означенных двух недель, так что записка явно устарела, но Эггси поленился даже ее переписать.  
Гарри смеется чуть громче, и смех отдает неприятной болью в теле. Потом он мысленно помечает в списке дел на новую жизнь: рассказать Эггси, что "блин" в данном случае выделяется запятыми. Это, конечно, очень важно сделать, раз уж ты пережил выстрел в голову.

Эту, первую, записку он сохраняет. Она – лучше передовицы газеты, которыми увешаны стены его кабинета, она более личная, и это куда лучше подходит к случаю его второго (третьего? седьмого?) рождения.  
Чтобы ее не потерять, Гарри вклеивает её в завалявшийся пустой альбом, пусть и чувствует себя за этим занятием непозволительно сентиментальным. Ладно, в жизни джентльмена бывают такие минуты, когда он может позволить себе расчувствоваться: в конце концов, это держит в тонусе.  
Гарри убирает альбом в ящик стола, не собираясь больше о нем вспоминать.

Эггси возвращается с задания, на котором он был в то время, когда Гарри пришел в себя и вновь примкнул к миру живых. Эггси ужасно рад его видеть на ногах и даже не пытается это скрывать.  
Гарри готов признать – лично перед собой – что это приятно.  
А вот то, что Эггси – вот же ушлый нахал – успел оккупировать его квартиру, пока агент Галахад болтался между жизнью и смертью, радует его куда меньше. Дом джентльмена – его крепость, и, в первую очередь, это фортификация против других джентльменов. Эггси что-то бормочет о том, что он так замотался с работой в изрядно прохудившихся рядах Кингсмен, что у него не было времени найти нормальную квартиру, а, _Гарри, ну ты же не против, что я поживу недолго._  
Ладно, вздыхает Гарри. _Гарри не против._  
Но только ненадолго.

Через пару недель наступает такой период в их жизни, когда Гарри и Эггси нечасто оказываются дома одновременно. «Домом» это место упрямо зовут оба, и Гарри все реже напоминает Эггси о поисках отдельной квартиры, хотя это - вопрос одного дня, потому что цена проблемой не будет, и который, при желании, можно и вовсе спихнуть на кого-то еще в агентстве.  
Когда же они оказываются дома в одно время, то предпочитают тихо сидеть вместе в гостиной, а не вдаваться в бытовые вопросы. «Тихо», конечно, только по меркам Эггси, потому что, по мнению Гарри, вовсе не обязательно так размахивать руками и озвучивать каждый взрыв при описании очередного завершенного задания. Гарри ненавидит, когда Эггси очередной раз возвращается с миссии уровнем сложности выше похода в магазин, не потому что волнуется за него, а потому что это обязательно, обязательно заканчивается пересказом в лицах. Даже если Гарри принимал участие в координации этой миссии и видел все своими глазами через экран. В некоторых вопросах Эггси не знает чувства меры, иногда даже кажется, что таких вопросов – подавляющее большинство.  
У Гарри от этих шумных и явно приукрашенных рассказов болит голова, особенно когда Эггси воодушевленно изображает из себя пулемет (с которым, на самом деле, скорее всего не сталкивался), но почему-то раз за разом слушает его. А Эггси почему-то обязательно должен пересказать каждую историю именно ему, даже если поделился уже со всеми остальными агентами.  
Впрочем, некоторые вечера проходят спокойнее, и они методично смотрят все те фильмы, что, по мнению Гарри, должен посмотреть любой уважающий себя человек. Через пару лет, думает Гарри, есть надежда добраться до литературы.  
Хотя, один раз Гарри неожиданно возвращается домой среди глухой ночи и застает Эггси за просмотром на огромной плазме какой-то современной шпионской ерунды, где на экране герои крошат друг друга самым нереалистичным образом.  
\- Только идиот пропустит такой удар, - едко комментирует он с порога, разматывая коричневый шарф с неброским узором.  
\- Это ты еще сцену допроса не видел, - не поворачивая головы, в том же тоне снисходительной усталости из-за непрофессионализма сценаристов отвечает Эггси.  
В тот вечер они упоенно смотрят откровенно дурной фильм, больше похожий на бессюжетную мясорубку, методично критикуя все оплошности, а Эггси, несмотря на все запреты, хрустит попкорном. Гарри ненавидит крошки на диване чуть ли не сильнее, чем оружие, которое дает осечки, но в эту ночь он не делает замечаний.  
Гарри чувствует себя занудой.  
Эггси чувствует себя счастливым.

Бытовые же вопросы совместного существования очень быстро они начинают решать «по почте». Начинается все с лаконичных записок Гарри, оставленных на столике у кровати Эггси или на большом кухонном столе. Ни в коем случае не на холодильнике, потому что Гарри полагает магниты на нем верхом пошлости, своеобразным венцом эволюции человеческого дурновкусия.  
Поначалу записки пишутся строго в одностороннем порядке и строго по делу, впрочем, не без некоторой изощренности. Иногда Эггси кажется, что все это крайне веселит Гарри.  
«Вынеси мусор» - гласит бумажка на кухонном столе.  
«Ты точно вынес мусор?» - на двери в свою комнату встречает Эггси следующую.  
Однажды, когда Эггси проигнорировал одно из сообщений, тот не поленился, и оставил бумажки с напоминанием по всему дому. И еще – под ошейником у Джей Би.  
Вслух об этом инциденте не было сказано ни слова, но Эггси решил: война. Как известно, хочешь мира…  
_A la guerre comme a la guerre_.  
В один из разов, когда Гарри опять велит ему вытереть пыль или заняться какой-то подобной фигней, Эггси не выдерживает. Он наклеивает полтора десятка бумажек для заметок вокруг стенного сейфа в кабинете Гарри. На одной, прикрепленной к дверце самого сейфа, значится следующее: «Гарри, блин, ты что, не можешь позволить себе домработницу? Почему я должен этим всем заниматься?». На хороводе прочих бумажек нарисована уйма вопросительных знаков и ворох стрелочек, указывающих внутрь сейфа.  
Это – первое сообщение, оставленное Эггси для Гарри, если не считать самой первой, коматозной записки, о которой, если честно, он уже и не вспоминает.  
Слово «блин» он теперь автоматически выделяет как вводное.

Следующим вечером, когда он заглядывает в кабинет Гарри, то видит ответ.  
На одинокой бумажке значится краткое: «Купи хлеба».  
Конечно, Гарри знает, что им не нужен хлеб. Эггси тоже прекрасно это знает, потому что Гарри ест только какие-то дурацкие французские багеты, которые доставляют на дом.  
Так что всё это – просто демонстрация грёбаного авторитета, которую Эггси не намерен терпеть.  
Поэтому, когда Гарри возвращается домой и пытается зайти к себе в кабинет, он чувствует, что дверь поддается с трудом: что-то мешает ее распахнуть.  
«Я сделал, как ты просил, дорогой», значится на записке, прилепленной на двери на уровне его глаз. Гарри напрягается: он ни о чем в последнее время не просил. И ему очень не нравится, что Эггси клеит эти несчастные бумажки, потому что нормальные люди кладут записки, а не развешивают мозолящий глаза спам, клей от которого потом приходится оттирать.  
Гарри, наконец, справляется с дверью, и обнаруживает, что на полу кабинета громоздится чертова гора из хлеба, ровным слоем закрывая паркет. Он даже жалеет, что Эггси нет рядом, потому что он бы мог неплохо пошутить про сублимацию. Да и, стоит признать (если забыть о том, что это всё происходит в его доме), у парня есть задор и стиль. Пока достаточно примитивный, но и Рим не был возведен в один день.  
Гарри задается вопросом: как Эггси умудрился притащить это всё сюда?  
А потом Гарри задается вопросом: и как этот паршивец умудрился вскрыть его сейф?  
Сейф оставлен вызывающе нараспашку, и на его дверцу тоже налеплена записка: «Мне пришлось немного взять на хлеб». Возможно, не так уж и примитивно.  
Гарри звонит Мерлину и интересуется, не проявлял ли на днях этот вундеркид учебного рвения. В конце концов, виртуозней Мерлина на этом свете мало взломщиков, у которых стоило бы брать уроки.

Глупая – ребяческая – история с хлебом становится началом. После неё Эггси прорывает, как плотину, и он начинает заклеивать записками весь дом. Судя по его энтузиазму, он догадывается, насколько это может бесить Гарри.  
Записки Эггси отличаются более творческим подходом и широтой затрагиваемых тем:  
«У тебя там в холодильнике была какая-то еда из французского ресторана. Она ничего так, но почему такие маленькие порции?»  
«Давай устроим марафон фильмов о мафии»  
«Не буди меня ближайшие сутки»  
«Гарри, а давай мы перестанем завтракать чертовой овсянкой, ну ЧТО УГОДНО кроме неё»

С четырнадцатого февраля для Гарри Харта начинается ад, длящийся добрых два месяца.  
Эггси начинает писать ему записки на огромных красных стикерах в виде сердца, которые купил явно в каком-то полуподвальном магазинчике. Аляповатые красные пятна на темно-зеленых поверхностях каждый раз заставляют Гарри вздрагивать и бормотать что-то о несчастных висельниках, в честь которых мир теперь каждый год покрывается сердцами словно сыпью. Когда Эггси лепит свои бумажки на дубовые панели, Гарри просто с нечитаемым лицом оттирает китайский клей с благородной древесины. В первый раз он полдня с ним не разговаривал и лишь осуждающе сверлил тяжелым взглядом.  
Гарри думает о том, что Эггси пишет записки с энтузиазмом примата, впервые научившегося держать ручку. Мысль отдает чем-то, подозрительно похожим на нежность.  
Эггси не знает, на что он рассчитывал, начав усыпать дом сердцами в буквальном смысле этого слова, пусть и бумажными. Он думал, что это будет смешно. Он думал, что это может достать Гарри. Он думал даже о том, что, возможно, – хотя и маловероятно – возможно, Гарри уловит намек, пусть надежда и была мизерной. Хотя, было этой надеждой или страхом – с этим Эггси так и не определился. Скорее всего, это было одновременно и тем, и другим. Вещи то и дело имеют свойство оказываться более комплексными, чем мы того ждем.  
Честно говоря, Эггси имеет очень смутное представление о собственных шансах с Гарри, потому что тот ведет себя с ним всегда одинаково, в этом смысле – предельно корректно, и за прошедшие почти полгода, что Эггси «ищет квартиру», мало что изменилось. Гарри может сердиться, может быть довольным, может быть уставшим, но он никогда не делает никаких намеков, в том числе и на невозможность этих самых намеков.  
Эггси томится в неизвестности.

Пока в один из дней не влезает за чем-то в ящик стола в кабинете и не находит там слегка потрепанный альбом. Он заглядывает в него чисто механически, просто так, и замирает.  
На страницах, вместо фотографий, вклеены записки. Его записки, он узнает собственный почерк моментально. Он листает альбом, все быстрее и быстрее (под конец – просто чтобы удостовериться), и понимает, что в альбоме – записки только от него. Там нет ответов Гарри, даже в случае длинных диалогов, которые случались, там нет мелких технических записок от Мерлина, которые тот иногда оставляет Гарри в штабе. Там нет ничего, кроме его глупой писанины.  
Он открывает первую страницу и, кажется, понимает, как это все могло начаться. Потому что записка, о которой он уже и думать забыл, знаменующая выход из комы, еще как-то может сойти за что-то достаточно весомое.  
Но, если честно, в представлении Эггси этот альбом все равно слабо вяжется с образом уравновешенного Гарри Харта. С другой стороны, он вспоминает газетные передовицы, отмечающие, словно календарем, самые важные точки в его жизни, и понимает, что с его педантичностью тот вполне может коллекционировать и какие-то другие вехи. Хотя, что может быть ценного в записках про бытовую ерунду, Эггси смутно себе представляет, и в его глазах все это выглядит как подозрительная… сентиментальность.  
Главный вопрос остается прежним – можно ли это расценивать как проявление неких чувств с его стороны? И, желательно, не отцовских?  
Эггси листает альбом в поисках ответа, хотя знает, что ничего нового не увидит, потому что тут все – его собственных рук дело. Впрочем, оказывается, что кое-где твердым почерком Гарри на полях даны комментарии.  
«Хлебные бунты» - озаглавлена вторая страница в альбоме. Внизу страницы – беглая приписка: «Инсталляция в стиле примитивизма на тему эксплуатации труда».  
Эггси фыркает – тот умудряется быть невыносимым снобом даже в таких вещах.  
Он читает едкие комментарии к некоторым другим запискам и думает о том, что у Гарри ужасное чувство юмора. Не в смысле «плохое», а просто – ужасное. Ничего, у него самого оно тоже так себе.  
Эггси, словно в подтверждение этому, листает альбом и гнусно ржет про себя, задаваясь вопросом, не является ли для Гарри Харта самым ярким сексуальным переживанием получение доказательства в пользу того, что у его партнера есть мозг.  
Выглядит правдоподобно.

 

С момента обнаружения альбома проходит неделя, в течение которой он все активнее мучается вечными вопросами.  
«Гарри, переспи уже со мной, наконец» - оставляет пьяный Эггси записку на зеркале в ванной комнате. Эта мысль кажется ему отличной, пока он чистит зубы, с трудом сидя на бортике ванны; она все еще кажется ему отличной, когда он бредет в сторону кровати.  
Наутро Эггси уверен, что весь мир – одна большая дурная шутка, особенно его раскалывающаяся голова, и эта омерзительная стреляющая пульсация в висках, взрывающаяся новым залпом каждый раз, когда он совершает любое резкое движение, и эта липкая овсянка, которую он размазывает по тарелке. В горле стоит ком, но от всего, кроме овсянки, становится только хуже.  
Эггси мрачно размышляет, уж не потому ли овсянка считается классическим завтраком для джентльмена - в этом мире, по его мнению, нет больше ни единой гребаной причины, по которой кто-то может согласиться ее есть, кроме как с похмелья.  
А потом на кухню входит Гарри с предельно нейтральным выражением лица, и садится напротив него за стол.  
\- В следующий раз пей поменьше, - желает он ему вместо доброго утра.  
Эггси вопросительно приподнимает бровь, и тот выкладывает записку на стол.  
Когда он наконец разбирает написанное нетвердой рукой – он готов поклясться, что видит бумажку впервые в жизни – он со стоном роняет голову на сложенные руки.  
\- Блядь, Гарри, - вместо объяснений или оправданий бормочет он, а затем поднимает голову. Не то что бы он отрекается от собственных слов на трезвую голову, но он слишком боится разрушить этим всем их устоявшийся миропорядок. Мир, в котором он живет с Гарри бок о бок, неважно в каком качестве, для него гораздо ценнее мира, в котором Гарри в курсе его чувств и желаний. Потрахаться-то можно почти с кем угодно, а вот найти еще одного Гарри Харта – практически невозможно.  
Эггси хочет скомкать записку, но понимает, что на столе ее больше нет.  
\- Гарри, - спрашивает он. – Мы… у нас все в порядке? – он надеется, что Гарри поймет его неловкую формулировку, потому что лишний раз напоминать о просьбе трахнуть его – не самая простая вещь на свете. Даже если эта просьба – чистая правда.  
Гарри спокойно кивает, и в этот момент Эггси его практически ненавидит. По крайней мере, его вечную сдержанность.  
Сильнее в этот момент он ненавидит лишь холодную, безжизненно-серую овсяную кашу.

Через пару дней Эггси из любопытства залезает в альбом – проверить.  
И, конечно, последняя записка там тоже есть. Абсолютно без комментариев.  
Гребаный мистер Харт никогда не будет столь любезен, чтобы сообщить Эггси о том, что хочет его, равно как и о том, что не хочет и не будет хотеть в будущем. Никогда.  
Он никогда не проколется на слишком долгих взглядах или случайных прикосновениях, потому что агент Кингсмен – это не просто должность, это образ жизни. Гарри никогда и никаким образом не подаст сигнала о том, что был бы не прочь трахнуть мистера Анвина, и поэтому мистеру Анвину придется на свой страх и риск решать эту проблему самому. Но истолковывать этот альбом иначе как знак… заинтересованности – сложно, все же решает он.  
Эггси решает попытаться.

На всякий случай, он решает подстраховаться.  
\- Мерлин, а Гарри вообще на вашей памяти в кого-то влюблялся?  
Мерлин снимает очки и устало смотрит на него своими грязно-зелеными, как матовое бутылочное стекло, глазами, словно тот – соседский ребенок, в седьмой раз спрашивающий, почему же небо голубое.  
\- Эггси, не трать моё время всеми этими окольностями. Ты завалился жить к нему в дом, и он так и не выгнал тебя. Ты вторгаешься на его частную территорию и взламываешь его сейфы, и, уверен, ты делаешь еще много других недопустимых по его меркам вещей. Он ненавидит отчеты, как писать, так и выслушивать, но, между тем, он все равно в курсе всех твоих миссий. У тебя всё еще есть какие-то вопросы?  
Вопросов нет. Хотя сомнения по-прежнему есть.

Когда на следующий вечер Гарри возвращается домой, записка ждет его прямо в прихожей.  
«Гарри, я заебался с этой неопределенностью».  
Гарри снимает свои оксфорды, в задумчивости созерцая светлеющий в сумраке бумажный квадратик. Затем срывает записку, убирая её в карман. Он и сам не успел заметить, как коллекционирование этой макулатуры вошло у него в привычку. Но он отчасти понимает всех тех людей, что хранили бесконечные переписки в стопках бумажных писем – это едва ли не лучшее доказательство в пользу того, что вас с человеком что-то связывало. Не письма с пламенными словами о любви, о страсти или воздушными замками планов на будущее, а самые обыденные вещи, о которых вам приходится разговаривать, которые куда яснее всех высоких слов дают понять, что что-то важное между вами действительно было. Быт способен сгубить романтику, но без него не построить ничего крепче песчаного замка в зоне прилива.  
Гарри выходит в холл, и видит, что на зеркале прилеплена еще одна записка. И он её уже видел однажды в зеркале в ванной. Нет никаких сомнений, что это именно та же самая записка, потому что она - из эры алых сердец, которая закончилась буквально на днях.  
Эггси нашел альбом, очевидно.  
Очевидно, он сделал некоторые выводы.  
Гарри всматривается в записку и видит в ней некоторые коррективы: под кривыми буквами «Гарри, переспи уже со мной, наконец» дописано более твердой рукой: «или скажи, что этого делать не хочешь».  
Он направляется в сторону кабинета и понимает, что выбрал верное направление: в коридоре на ручке одной из дверей висит смятая рубашка Эггси, над ней – еще одна записка. «Короче, я настроен решительно».  
\- Да уж, - фыркает Гарри.  
Когда он находит около двери в кабинет брошенные на полу штаны, то даже не удивляется – разве что, невероятной скуке стереотипного поведения. Гарри хочется отчитать Эггси, потому что разбросанные по дому вещи вряд ли способны кого-то завести. Гарри предпочитает порядок. И намека словами «трахни меня» ему вполне достаточно, не обязательно подкреплять его подсказками.  
Хотя, если не ворчать просто из любви к искусству, то что-то в этом есть, вынужден признать Гарри, поворачивая ручку двери, ведущей в кабинет.

Эггси сидит, нахально развалившись в его кресле за столом. На маленьком паршивце остались только очки, галстук – неужели он, наконец, освоил виндзорский узел? - и его наглая ухмылка.  
Гарри в первую очередь почему-то думает о том, как поначалу холодила кожу Эггси обивка кресла. Потом - о том, как, должно быть, она нагрелась за счет контакта с его обнаженной кожей.  
Эти мысли, как ни странно, приводят к перераспределению крови в организме.  
А потом Гарри смотрит внимательнее и подмечает следующее: в руках у Эггси ножницы и клей. Тот видит его открытие и начинает смеяться. Кажется, он неуловимо пьян – видимо, все же выпил для храбрости. А может, просто замерз сидеть без одежды.  
\- Мне подождать, пока эти бумажки ты тоже подошьешь к делу? – в итоге, предлагает он.  
Гарри думает о том, что у Эггси чудовищное чувство юмора и склонность портить драматичные моменты. Весьма достойные современного джентльмена качества.  
Он подходит к столу и мягко забирает из его рук небольшие ножницы и бутылочку с клеем (клей-карандаш – порождение сатаны в плане безвкусицы, убежден мистер Харт).  
\- Я полагаю, - начинает он, - что сперва мы можем заняться их содержанием.  
Он видит, как Эггси напрягается, явно неуверенный в успехе собственной безрассудной линии поведения.  
Гарри обходит стол и оказывается лицом к лицу с сидящим в кресле Эггси, с которым их больше ничего не разделяет. Он присаживается на край стола и будничным тоном сообщает:  
\- Ты, очевидно, все еще меня хочешь. Я не имею ничего против.  
Эггси явно ждет продолжения. Затем все же спрашивает:  
\- И это всё?  
\- В плане прелюдии – да, - говорит Гарри, а затем склоняется к Эггси, снимает с него очки и, аккуратно складывая их, целует его.  
Тот ненадолго замирает, затем подается вперед, приоткрывая рот и отвечая на поцелуй. Привкус алкоголя во рту чувствуется совсем слабо.  
Гарри гладит большим пальцем его висок, колючие коротко стриженные волосы, а затем тянется к галстуку, ослабляя его узел и собираясь снять последнюю, на его взгляд, достаточно нелепую, деталь гардероба, но Эггси вдруг вцепляется в его руки и останавливает его:  
\- Я же потом сам не завяжу.  
Гарри хочется рассмеяться, потому что разорвать первый же поцелуй с человеком, с которым вы больше полугода смотрели друг на друга голодными волками, ради того, чтобы аккуратно снять галстук – это настолько «другое кино», что даже не верится.  
\- Я тебе потом хоть все галстуки в твоем гардеробе завяжу, - бормочет Гарри и снова прижимается губами ко рту Эггси, обхватывает его затылок своей широкой ладонью, привлекая к себе. Он прихватывает его нижнюю губу, а второй рукой в это время тянет за скользкую ткань галстука вверх, заставляя слегка запрокинуть голову. Под натянувшейся светлой кожей на горле четче прорисовывается кадык.  
Рука Гарри отпускает его затылок и соскальзывает ниже, ложась на шею, кончики пальцев поглаживают нижний угол челюсти. Пальцы у Гарри после нескольких последних миссий под палящим солнцем гораздо темнее, и благодаря этому загару шея Эггси кажется почти молочно-белой. Отчего-то это - невероятно будоражащий обман зрения, хотя Гарри вроде бы не любитель ощущать уязвимость партнера. Впрочем, Эггси не кажется ему уязвимым, даже когда тот судорожно дышит ему в губы и неловкими пальцами нашаривает пряжку его ремня. Даже когда Гарри сжимает в кулаке галстук, за который всегда можно потянуть, который одним скользящим движением руки можно превратить в отличную удавку.  
Но Гарри не склонен к фетишизму, и поэтому воспринимает галстук как приятную деталь, не более того.  
Куда больше его возбуждает то, что Эггси буквально сходит с ума, и торопится успеть все и сразу, то ли боясь, что больше шанса не выпадет, то ли просто от жадности до ощущений. Тот самый Эггси, так расслабленно насмехавшийся над ним, умеющий по необходимости держать лицо, этот Эггси сейчас растерян, и наружу пробивается ерепенистый импульсивный мальчишка, который сперва делает, а затем думает. Он торопится целовать Гарри, оставлять засосы на его шее и в то же время пытается справиться с ремнем от его брюк.  
\- Кто придумал все эти дурацкие пуговицы, - бормочет Эггси ему в шею, хватаясь за его пиджак.  
Гарри мягко перехватывает его запястья и отцепляет от полы пиджака, затем тянет за галстук – вот теперь как раз совсем как в кино – заставляя подняться с кресла, и, мягко принудив развернуться, подталкивает спиной к столу.  
Эггси послушно опускается на столешницу и, снова взявшись за пуговицы на чертовом пиджаке, смотрит на него слегка снизу вверх. Глаза у него блестят почти лихорадочно, но улыбки более наглой на его губах Гарри, кажется, еще не видел.  
Эггси открывает рот, явно чтобы сказать какую-то банальность, и Гарри решает не портить момент его болтовней – целует его, в полной мере демонстрируя все то, что джентльмен способен делать своим языком помимо ведения светских бесед. Эггси пытается отвечать, даже здесь не желая уступать; он обхватывает ноги Гарри своими, скрещивая лодыжки. Он тянет его на себя, словно желая оказаться так близко, насколько это вообще возможно, он опускает руки его шею и явно досадует на то, что Гарри все еще одет.  
Гарри целует его в скулу, и от этого почти целомудренного поцелуя у самого Гарри почему-то неожиданно щемит сердце, то ли от нежности, то ли от горечи из-за разницы в возрасте между ними; затем – поцелуй под ухо и в основание шеи, где он прижимает кожу зубами и оставляет роскошный засос, который расцветет чуть позже. Оставлять метки на чужом теле – это банальность, но этот нетерпеливый, порывистый Эггси настолько выводит его из равновесия (даже если самому Эггси это не очевидно), что Гарри плевать на банальности. Он просто хочет оттрахать его так, чтобы тот не сомневался в реальности происходящего, хочет оставить на нем багровую россыпь засосов; хочет как-нибудь заняться с ним любовью в кровати, неспешно и сосредоточенно; хочет научить Эггси быть увереннее – Гарри Харт умудряется хотеть одновременно неимоверное количество вещей, знать о которых посторонним, в том числе и самому объекту желаний, совершенно необязательно. В общем, по его мнению, людям даже не обязательно догадываться, что он может чего-то хотеть.  
Гарри проводит рукой по его боку – если надавить чуть сильнее, то можно пересчитать ребра – торопливо оглаживает поясницу и обхватывает член Эггси своими пальцами. Эггси сдавленно втягивает воздух в первые секунды, а затем утыкается лбом ему в плечо и судорожно дышит, упрямо стараясь не издать не звука. Какими чудными бывают люди, отстраненно думает Гарри: Эггси, которого то и дело хочется попросить заткнуться хотя бы на пять минут, в такой момент неожиданно молчалив.  
В этот раз Гарри собирается просто сосредоточенно довести его до оргазма рукой, чтобы Эггси слегка успокоился, и тогда, потом, можно будет подойти к делу обстоятельнее. Честно говоря, Гарри в данный момент хочется просто-напросто выебать его, именно в такой терминологии, но Эггси сейчас настолько не в себе, что приходится совершить небольшую жертву в пользу будущего. Впрочем, разменять эту пешку он может с чистым сердцем, Гарри хорошо себя контролирует. Да и неожиданно острое влечение для него само по себе – достаточно яркий опыт, потому что случаи, когда Гарри настолько кого-то хотел, действительно немногочисленны.  
Он сжимает пальцы на его возбужденном члене и начинает размеренные движения. Эггси скрещивает ноги сильнее, непроизвольно ерзает и рвано дышит, уткнувшись ему в плечо лбом. Гарри гладит головку его члена, так и не убрав второй ладони с его шеи, так что чувствует глухое биение сердца, эхом отдающееся в артериях.  
Время замирает, растекаясь неясной субстанцией, и Гарри не знает, как долго они находятся в таком положении, когда в комнате раздается только тяжелое дыхание Эггси и тихий шорох кожи, трущейся о кожу. Наконец, Эггси застывает, вздрагивая всем телом, и кончает ему в ладонь.  
\- А ты? – после недолгой паузы спрашивает Эггси, поднимая голову и заглядывая ему в лицо. В кои-то веки Эггси не изображает из себя хладнокровного засранца (и от кого нахватался таких манер?..), а честно показывает, что он в растерянности. Ужасно, чудовищно, невыносимо, думает Гарри. Лучше бы он смотрел с наигранной раскрепощенностью дворовой шпаны и нахально предлагал ответную любезность, чем так, с головой выдавая всю степень своего доверия. Вернее, отсутствие степеней, потому что у слова «безграничное» их попросту не существует.  
Гарри прикрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть этого взгляда. Потому что Эггси чертовски молод, для него – молод почти неприлично; потому что у них уже через пару лет наверняка не будет никакого будущего; потому что они чертовы агенты, которые могут откинуться на любой миссии; потому что Эггси _не просто_ его хочет. Последнее пугает.  
Честно говоря, Гарри не хочет разбираться в том, что чувствует он сам, потому что подозревает, что он в этом вопросе не менее безрассуден, чем Эггси, но ему подобное, вообще-то, уже непозволительно.  
К дьяволу это всё. Гарри открывает глаза и протягивает ему ладонь. Как какой-нибудь чертов мистер Дарси, приглашающий леди на танец.  
\- Пойдем отсюда. В кабинете я все же предпочитаю работать.  
\- Бумажки вклеивать? – находит наглость спросить Эггси, хотя вцепляется в его ладонь, как в спасательный круг.  
\- Можно и так сказать.


End file.
